Meet the O'Neills
by kissmekent
Summary: Sequel to The Extended Vacation. Jack and Sam are back on earth and have brought their four children... oh the drama!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my new story. It's a sequel to my story The Extended Vacation! Jack and Sam are back on earth with their four kids.

Jacob Carter O'Neill (Age 11)

Daniel Teal'c O'Neill (Age 9)

Jonathan Junior "JJ" O'Neill (Age 7)

Janet "Jenny" O'Neill (Age 5)

And now… On with the show!

_Meet the O'Neills_

Chapter 1

Sam and Jack O'Neill had lived for almost 20 years on another planet, after being changed into 8 year olds by an alien device. And the process was irreversible. They got married at 16, and Jake was born a year later. However only three weeks had passed on earth. Loki had kidnapped them to solve his cloning problem. Loki figured out after a few weeks that Sam and Jack alone wasn't enough, but it was very likely that their combined genetic material, their children would. So, he put them on an isolated planet with a small group of Scots descendants with a time dilation bubble surrounding the planet.

20 years later, to Jack and Sam, 20 days to the rest of the galaxy, they were rescued and made their way back to earth. But they still have a problem. They are still 20 years younger than they are supposed to be. Add to that four kids that didn't exist three weeks ago, and you have an exposure problem with the Stargate Program. The IOA's recommendation is to give them new identities and forbid them from contacting friends and family outside the SGC. This story is about the O'Neills building their life!

"Jack, Colonel Carter, I just got off the phone with the president," General Hank Landry said with a sigh, "He agrees with the IOA's recommendation. The air force is going to arrange new identities for you two and your children."

Sam was shocked, "But what about my brother!"

"You two were declared MIA yesterday. Your brother was informed as next of kin."

"He thinks I'm dead!"

"I went to bat for you both, but… in the end there was nothing I could do."

Jack felt dejected, "What are we going to do?"

"The President would like you both to stay in the Stargate program. On the outside you will both hold ranks appropriate to your current ages…"

"General," Sam interrupted, "I've been thinking."

"Yes."

"I want you to know that I want to continue doing my job here, but I don't want to travel off world for a while."

"Sam?" Jack asked, "Are you sure? I thought you loved your job?"

"I do… but, I lost my mother as a child, and I will not put my children through that. Think about how many times we almost didn't make it home during a mission." Sam sighed, "I'm not going to stop you from joining an SG team, if that's what you want."

Hank nodded, "The president said that you can lead up SG-1 again if you want to."

Jack shook his head, "Colonel Cam Mitchell is doing a fine job leading SG-1. I know that I'll have to join a team to go through the gate to still be useful in the SGC, but perhaps you can assign me to a team that isn't always on the front lines?"

Hank nodded, "I will speak to the president with your requests. But I don't think that he'll budge on the topic of your brother, Sam. I'm sorry. I was able to get some middle ground. You two are going to be the niece and nephew of the newly deceased Major General Jack O'Neill, so you should be able to keep your names, and with our government connections, you will have access to all of your money… and the IOA said they'd sell your two houses for you and you will have the money to buy a house in a new neighborhood where no one will recognize you."

Jack groaned, "How generous of them. Look, Hank, we've been in this mountain for almost a week, and I can't… I have to get my children out of here. Do you think you could speed things up? Maybe see if we could stay in a hotel until our new house is ready. The kids are starting to get a little nuts… and to tell you the truth, so am I."

Hank nodded, "I'll have your new id's by the time you two leave tomorrow. You're both will have a few weeks off before you'll have to report for duty. Dismissed."

Jack and Sam held hands as they walked back to their VIP quarters where their children currently were, being watched by Teal'c and Daniel. Jack smiled when he looked down, they would never have dared to do this before, but now they were married… and despite all the other changes in their life, they would always have each other and their kids.

Jack opened the door to hear giggling. JJ and Danny was hanging upside down off the shoulders of Teal'c and Jenny was screaming, "Now me!"

Jack smiled, _Yeah, they'll be okay_.

TBC…

A/N: hope you liked this story. And don't forget, I get paid in reviews! New chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Had some free time… so yay! Another chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Meet the O'Neills**

Chapter 2

"Okay, here we go. Six birth certificates, two military ids, two drivers licenses for the state of Colorado, and one marriage license." Hank said. "To outside the SGC you are Captain Samantha O'Neill and Captain Jack O'Neill. Sam, you are assigned to the science labs here on base. Jack, you are assigned to SG-15. You are to make sure that the archeologists on that team don't get themselves killed."

"Great, I'm a babysitter."

"What you are, Jack, is one of the most experienced people to have ever gone through the gate. SG-15 is often the first team at a new site. You will be able to accurately judge whether or not there is any danger to the team due to alien technology."

"Yeah." Jack said, "How much time do we have until we have to report to duty?"

"Two weeks. That should give you enough time to find a house and get the kids settled in school."

Sam sighed, "I can't believe that only a few weeks have gone by since all this happened. Jack and I have 20 years worth of memories." She pushed all the drama aside and focused on the problems at hand. "So, all of our property, my house and Jack's house are in our name?"

"Yes," General Landry said, "I took the liberty of putting them both on the Market. I figured that neither house was big enough for your family."

"Good call." Jack said with a laugh in his voice. "Are you sure that they're going to sell, if I remember correctly, the housing market sucks right now."

Landry smiled, "Well, until they sell, you two have been assigned housing on the Air Force Base. It has four bedrooms, two of the boys will have to share a room, but you should have enough space. You're new identities… Jack, you are a 28 year old Major who is being transferred to Cheyenne Mountain after your new promotion. Your wife, Samantha O'Neill has a P.H. D. in Theoretical Astrophysics. At your request you are a Civilian Scientist, at least to the world outside the SGC. Inside the mountain and offworld you two do not have to hide you're true identities. Well, I'll let you take your adorable children to their new home."

An hour later Sam and Jack were sitting with their four children, "Now Jake, where are we moving from?"

"We are moving from Washington DC where my father Major O'Neill and mother, Dr. O'Neill were working, at the Pentagon."

And So it went, they would ask the children questions to make sure that they knew their cover story by heart. They would be living on Base and be going to school with children whose parent or Parents were in the Air force. What the people did in Cheyenne Mountain was classified so any spouses who were not a member of the SGC and their children did not know about the secret. So the children were drilled about the cover story and the fact that where their parents work is a secret.

The night before moving into their new house, Sam and Jack were laying in bed after having put the kids to bed, "Are you sad that we aren't being posted back on SG-1."

"No," Jack said, "Cam has been leading SG-1 for a few years now. I wouldn't want to take away what he's worked so hard for. Besides, with SG-15 I'll be more likely to be home for dinner every week and be home on the weekend. Besides, with the Goa'uld, the Replicators, and the Ori all defeated there are a lot less danger out there. I mean, if you wanted to go off-world to study a new technological find, it probably wouldn't be too dangerous."

Sam nodded, "I just don't want to go off world all the time, I'll only go off world to study something that is too large to be brought through the gate. Actually, I'm happy to be here and be able to focus on the children and my work as a scientist. "

The next morning the O'Neill family along with Daniel and Teal'c went to Jack's house first, having already rented a large moving truck. They went through Jack's house. Decided what to take with them and what to get rid of. They decided to keep the king size bed, and his dining room set. They also packed up Jack's clothes, shoes that he wanted to keep. Jack couldn't believe all of his stuff was still here in Colorado Springs, considering that he had lived in DC for the past 2 years.

Next they went to Sam's house. Jack looked around, it was a Small two bedroom house, but the land was actually quite large, "You know Sam, there is room to put an edition to your house. How many bedrooms does it have?"

"The house only has two bedrooms, and the house is 50 years old. We might be better off tearing it down and rebuilding a larger house." Jack could see the wheels turning, "Actually, why don't we? I own this place outright, and we could build the house from the money selling your place. Your house is worth more, get us more money, and I have some money saved, and everything that Dad left me has been in the bank since he left with the Tok'ra."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, there's neighbors nearby, but far enough away that we could have privacy. We can give each kid their own bedroom, three bathrooms, one for us, one for the boys and maybe we should give Jenny her own bathroom, I know she'll appreciate it as she get's older. I could even have a lab in the basement so that I could do some work from home, and we'll make arrangements for special locks so that the kids couldn't get in."

Jack nodded, "And we'll just live on base until the house get's built."

"We'll have to look into the school districts. I'd hate for the kids to get used to one school and then have to change schools once the house is finished."

Jack stood back and watched with his wife in his arms, as his children ran around playing tag, "I think we're home. But you know what, it's still only May, I think we just might be able to get the house finished before their school starts."

After packing all of Sam's things, separating what she wanted to keep and what she didn't, The group went to a furnature store, they got a set of bunk beds for Danny and JJ, who were to share a room and two single beds a blue one and pink one for Jake and Jenny. Each child also got a desk and dresser. They figured anything else could wait for another time. It was now time for dinner, and no one had the energy to unpack. They didn't feel like going back to the mountain, so They got two motel rooms with double beds, and they crashed.

The next morning the group met at the O'Neills assigned housing. The furniture company's moving truck was there with the children's beds, and they got the kids set up, and by the end of the day they had all of the stuff in the moving van in the house. Jack's bed and dining room set, the sofa and chairs from Sam's living room. Most of the boxes were still unpacked in a corner. The four original members of SG-1 and their children collapsed when everything was off the truck, not wanting to move another muscle.

The next morning Jack and Sam, while the kids were at the park with the kids, went to the real estate agent about selling Jack's house. Once that ball had started rolling, they went to a person that the real estate agent had recommended who would be able to tear down Sam's old house and build them their dream house.

Their cover story was that they had been living overseas since the children were born, and a year ago they were stationed shortly at the Pentagon, and now they were settling down here in Colorado Springs. Jack's uncle, his namesake had left them some money and property, and Sam's father had died leaving the land where the house was to be built.

So, with that in mind they met with Russell Johnson, a local builder who owned his own building company. They described what they wanted, Six bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, dining room, all the normal things in a house. But they also had some special requests, "I am a scientist, and I work on sensitive, sometimes dangerous things. I need a lab in the basement that has thick walls lined with lead to prevent anything that I'm working on from seeping outside the room. And the door must be air tight and have the best lock on it. I want to protect the children from wandering in there and such."

The man nodded, "I have to say, that will increase my estimate, but I will do my best. I have a database of house blueprints, and based on what you gave me, I'll be able to give you a few choices, why don't we make an appointment for next week and start planning; I know that you want to start building as soon as possible. From what you've told me, I'm think that I have a plan that you might like. There's three bedrooms on the second floor with a rec room up there, perfect for your three boys, and then there's a master on the first floor with a fifth bedroom next to it for your little girl. It's got a great kitchen, living room, and I think that we can add a large basement for your lab space. "

"Do you have this plan now?" Jack asked, "I'd like to start building as soon as possible."

"Sure," Russell went through his computer, and pulled up the plan that he was thinking of.

Sam leaned forward looking at the plans, "That looks perfect. With the kids play area upstairs I could have the whole length of the house as a Lab, Jack, what do you think?"

"I like it, could we use materials so that it looks, what's the word, 'rustic?'"

"Yes, we could do that."

And so they finished the planning, and they arranged to meet the next day at the site where the house would be built. The week was a very busy one. They met with lawyers, real estate agents, bankers, starting a new live involved a 'lot' of paperwork. There was only about 2 weeks of the school year at the local elementary school, so Sam continued their tutoring sessions at home, but met with the local schools. The children were all asked to take placement tests, as they had been schooled overseas their whole life, according to their cover story. By the end of the week Jack's house was appraised, checked for termites, mold, ect, and was ready to be seen by prospective buyers. Between the house and the land, and the fact that they didn't need to pay off any bank loans, they should have just enough to pay for the big house.

_Three Months Later_

Jake, Daniel, JJ, and Jenny were all ready for their first day of school. They had all gotten scores that qualified them to enter the grade above the norm for their age. Jenny was entering grade 1, JJ grade 3, Danny grade 5, and Jake grade 7. Jenny and JJ were going to the elementary school, and Danny and Jake were going to the local middle school. Sam was so worried. They had worked on the cover story all summer, but any little thing could tip off any one of their enemies. "I don't know Jack, maybe we should have used a different last name. Who knows what could happen."

"Sam, nothing is going to happen to the kids, the school has a list of people that are authorized to pick up the kids, and they have to give the password. We worked out the whole schedule. We drop the kids off at school at 7:30, and then on days when I am not off world, I will go and get the kids, and bring them to Cheyenne Mountain's daycare, and you are being allowed a break to get them on days where I am off world."

"You and I both know that they can be snatched out right in the middle of their classroom. The kidnappers don't have to set foot on earth to kidnap them."

"You're talking about Asguard beaming technology. Isn't there anything that can block it."

"Yes."

"Can you make it small, so that it'll fit on a necklace?"

"Yes."

"Well, there you go."

Sam smiled, "You always know what to say to make me feel better." With that, Sam got out of the van and kissed Jake and Daniel ('Mom!' Jake complained) as they made their way to the homeroom on their schedule, and then drove down the street to the elementary school, where she cried as she brought her two youngest babies to their classrooms.

And with that she smiled, holding her husband's hand as he drove them to the SGC.

TBC…


End file.
